In a cellular network, a user equipment (UE) receives downlink control information from an evolved NodeB (eNB) via physical downlink control channel. In some cases, the received downlink control information is encoded.
Thus, there are general needs for techniques to decode downlink control information transmitted using physical downlink control channel.